Lo que no sé de tí
by kisachanlover
Summary: Lo que Remus no sabe de Sirius.Hay cosas que se pueden llegar a saber...¿cierto? Mi primer fic de la pareja.Dejen coments, sean buenos fans.Viva!


Para mii, enteramente para mi!!

Mentira, esto tiene dedicatoria. Y va para la fantabulosa DarkLady de LJ, no lo pude dejar en mi LJ y eso me deprime, pero fue su cumple el 25 o algo así de abril. Y no podía ignorarlo no señor!!, era demasiado para mi.

Por eso, para no sufrir el ataque de remordimientos por no regalarle nada a nande_chan aquí va esto, para DarkLady.

Disclaimer: Es de J.K Rowling. Y solo de ella.

Lo que no sé de ti.

Remus no sabe que piensa Sirius, a veces logra distinguir destellos de sus emociones, de sus sensaciones, pero por lo general, Sirius está seguro dentro de sus pensamientos.

Hay veces en que piensa que Sirius lo ama, pero luego sale la conquista de turno, pegada, empalagosamente, a su amigo. Y Remus se muerde los labios, casi hasta sacarse sangre, de la furia. Y se deprime, sabiendo que él jamás poseerá a Sirius de esa manera. Destierra el fugaz pensamiento de que Sirius lo ama.

Remus tampoco sabe que es lo que Sirius desea, ni siquiera sabe cuales son sus necesidades. A veces resopla, recordando que la necesidad número uno de Sirius es una chica a sus pies, pero entonces recuerda que Sirius alguna vez le dijo—si bien luego fingió demencia y lo atribuyó, nerviosamente -aunque de esto Remus no se dio cuenta-, a su borrachera— que él era una de las cosas que más importaban en su vida.

Y el pensamiento le hace sentir calidez, si bien luego se percata de los cabos sueltos y que de veras ese día Sirius de veras SI tenía resaca. Pero no se acuerda del dicho más común entre los muggles, aunque quizás no lo conociese.

— "_Solo niños y borrachos dicen la verdad."_

En fin, Remus no tiene ni idea de que Sirius espera, sabe que Sirius espera por algo, su actitud y su propia forma de ser lo revela, Sirius esta en espera de que algo suceda. Remus no sabe que es, apenas atina a deducir que es algo muy anhelado. A veces distingue un gesto nervioso, una mirada fija, un suspiro hondo, pero no se deja llevar, o al menos no se dejaba llevar.

No hasta que Padfoot decidió que ya había ido suficiente con rodeos y determinó ser más directo.

Remus jamás había sido un chico exactamente saludable, de hecho tenía algunos leves problemas con respecto a su frágil salud. Hechos que se acentuaban cuando estaba cerca cierta persona.

El ritmo cardíaco de Remus no andaba exactamente bien, no se sentía seguro. Su corazón estaba en un perpetuo tira y jala y sus sonrojos aumentaron en frecuencia y volumen, dándole a Sirius más de una razón para pensar que su amigo sentía algo por él.

Y el frágil pulso de Remus casi desapareció por completo la noche que Sirius decidió agarrarlo bruscamente por la cintura y apoderarse, de una manera muy poco gentil, de sus labios. Su respiración se aceleró, convirtiéndose en un débil jadeo y se sintió morir por unos segundos, antes de saberse en el Séptimo Cielo.

Pero Remus se sentía bien, aunque a veces, muy frecuentemente de hecho, le fallase el aire y la respiración se le hiciese bastante más difícil, aunque a veces sus ojos tuviesen ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido nada, y su garganta ronca , como si hubiese gritado toda la noche, Remus estaba bien, perfectamente bien diría él.

A pesar de que cuando le pregunten la razón de su ronquera la única razón que sepa dar sea el frío y un sonrojo bastante notorio.

Por ello, aunque aún hay cosas que Moony no sabe de Padfoot, y ello le moleste cada cierto tiempo, Moony se siente feliz, por que sabe que de todas las cosas del mundo, él es la más importante para Padfoot.

Y espera siempre serlo.

Espero que te haya gustado Dark, aunque quizás no lo hayas leido. La que sea q lea esto y sea de LJ, ¿me haría el favor de decirle a DarkLady que tiene un regalo ultra-mega-archi-atrasado?

Y ustedes preciosos lectores, saben que el Dejar review no muerde, de hecho consuela y llena el alma de felicidad.

Quiero saber si estan ahí aún.

Muchos besos.

Au revoir.


End file.
